Dark salvation
by BuzzWire
Summary: Seras, I may seem a bit impatient, but I want you to give me the answer now. I may have an eternity, but I am not that strong to wait for you that long. As you have already guessed its a A/S.
1. Dark Salvation I

_**Dark salvation**_

_She never in her entire life wanted to kill a human being that much as she did now. Her eyes were set on a man with a huge grin. He laughed at her and tried to get out from her grip. Seras tried to concentrate on the rain drops falling on her hot flesh, but her mind went back to his heart beat. She went out this night to find him. No, she was looking for this human to kill him, make him as much pain as it was possible, before he would cry for her to kill him. Yesterday she had entered into Integra's study and saw his case. He was exporting young human girls to vampire-buyers. Some of the girls were found sexually violated, bloodless and dead in sewerage. Their little bodies terribly disfigured. She could feel the small tears appearing on the back of her eyes, but the cold rain washed them away. He was a true monster._

"_Come on babe, I don`t have all day, undress already!" He pulled her skirt up, but before he could go any further he felt his hand breaking. Seras heard his loud scream and felt the blood hunger building up in her. "You stupid bitch!" She slowly parted her lips and her small fangs started to grow. His eyes fell on them. "Shit!"_

"_That is what you will be when I`ll be done with you, human trash". She listened to the music of his screams while more of his bones broke one by one. Seras knew she had to speed up, because he was getting extremely close to shock. His body would not react to the pain if she didn`t hurry up. Her nails grew as long as she possibly could make them. Seras inserted one of them into his flesh as slow and as deep as it would go. She licked the blood running down his arm and proceeded with her torture. It was hard to control herself. Seras bit down into his neck with all the strength possessing her small body. She tore a piece of his flesh out and spit it out feeling the blood running down her throat. It was amazing. He was screaming terribly, but she only could feel the pleasure of his warm blood. More long minutes passed before he stopped moving. Seras threw his lifeless body on the ground and lifted her head up to the falling drops of the rain. They slowly washed the blood from her face._

"_Seras." She turned instantly to see her master behind her. His eyes were set on her full of an emotion she never seen him wear before._

"_Mas…" She could not finish her words. She felt her back being pressed against the cold wall. What was he going to do to her? Punish for killing that scum? She was afraid her blue eyes met his red ones and what had happened next made Seras still. Alucard gently put his lips over hers. He was waiting for her response, but she was too shocked to do anything, but to feel. Her eyes closed instantly. Seras forgot everything and could only enjoy his warm gentle lips on her burning flesh. Alucard pulled away and smirked when she unintentionally followed his lips. Her eyes flew open and her cheek turned even redder if that was even possible._

"_How about going back, police girl?" He could not take his gaze from her. She was so adorable and sweet. Seras nodded and felt him taking her small form in his arms._

"_Master". She tried to protest, but only made him laugh again._

"_Hush young one and enjoy the ride". She could not do anything about starting to blush again. Seras could not believe that her master showed this kind of feeling at all. Besides the fact, that he had just kissed her. That was something totally impossible for her to believe in. She stayed quiet as he told her. _

_Alucard transported them back to the castle carrying her. Seras thought about the situation and felt panic taking over her entire body. He was holding her in his strong arms and going directly to her room. Was he going to…_

"_Are you against sharing your bed with your master, police girl?" She felt like losing her mind at that second. Did he really say what she heard him say._

"_But…Master…I…You…Against!" He couldn`t stop himself from laughing again. Police girl was never that amusing before. _

"_Being shy suits you, little one, I think I`ll make you act like that more often from now on". He stopped near her door and put her down. Seras released the breath she was holding. She was worried about how this was going to end. "I am going to stay tonight, of course." She could not stop herself from jumping from that thought. Alucard smiled at her with a cunning smile._

"_But master!" She protested._

"_Find a reason and I will think of changing my mind for today". He could never imagine that he would enjoy himself like that. Seras was trying to think of a suitable excuse._

"_I don`t think I am ready for that kind of relationship and I always wanted it to be with a man I love and a man that loves me, master". She could not look at him when she was saying that words. Seras could feel him getting closer to her. She tightly closed her eyes feeling his hot breath on her ear._

"_I do not think that the last part is such a big problem. I do love you, police girl". He didn`t understand how she could still stay such a child after decades of being a vampire. That was something that fascinated Alucard, made him so protective over her and feel so much tenderness towards the girl. She did make him feel again and that was more than he could ever ask for._

"_You love me?!" She was shocked. Her eyes searched for his, but didn`t find any mockery. He was serious and that made her more worried about the whole situation. "But master…"_

"_Say that you do not have any feeling for me, Seras and I will leave you". His voice was calm and waiting. Seras felt cornered. How could she possibly say that she did not feel anything, she did have warm feelings for her master, but was that even close to love? She hid her face in his chest and spoke the next word as quietly as she could. Alcard doubted that he could have heard it if he wasn't a vampire._

"_I do not know if what I feel for you can be called love, master." He smiled and put his arms around her._

"_Seras, I may seem a bit impatient, but I want you to give me the answer now. I may have an eternity, but I am not that strong to wait for you that long. Reject me or rather accept my feelings. I do understand that it is sudden, but after seeing you today. I cannot help myself". She did not answer anything. He took her face in his arms and looked deep in her watering eyes. "Seras, I need you to tell me, please."_

_She never had seen this part of him. It was making her feel strange to hear her master speaking so softly with her, to touch her so gently and look at her like that. Seras felt too much emotions taking over her mind – tenderness, worry, hope, fear, want, passion, love… Yes she did felt it. It stayed somewhere far away and did not want to come out in all the years she spent next to him. It was amazing to let it blossom in her longing heart._

"_Alucard, have I ever knew you?" He was surprised with her question before he understood what she had meant._

"_I am afraid, you have not". She made a strange face. Alucard could tell she was trying to read him, but that did help to find any answers._

"_Why did you hide that from me?" She captured his eyes pleading for him to explain._

"_I wanted you to know the real me, that everybody sees each day and fears. I did not want you to think of me as too soft, but it doesn`t matter now, does it?" He had a sad expression on his face at that moment. Seras could understand why he acted like that he wanted to make her see his strong side. He tried to do everything to make her respect him, but he rather frightened her. She smiled at him._

"_You are so stupid, Alucard". Her expression was warm and loving. "I thought you are a mad old vampire that only lives to kill"._

"_Isn`t t that exactly me?" He showed her his long fangs and made a scary face. She could not believe her eyes. Alucard could actually be like that. "No I can`t be like that, maybe only with you. Seras, I began to feel after centuries of nothing. Can you ever understand what you did?" She blushed feeling his arms bringing her closer to his body._

"_I love you." She could not control herself before the word slipped out from her mouth._

_He kissed her again with tenderness she could only dream of. They were in her room in a second. Seras felt her back being pressed to the soft mattress and her eyes opened. She was amazed with the sight she had seen. Alucard's glasses and hat were lost somewhere in the way. His red eyes were set on her. His white beautiful face was never that close to her. Seras could never imagine that he was so devilishly stunning. She reached her arm and put it on his check. He broke their contact to look at her small arm before taking it in his and kissing it._

"_Seras". She could feel goose bumps running down her back. His voice was deep and full of lust. He bit on her finger and smiled hearing her moan. Alucard slipped her small finger into his mouth and felt her blood. "You taste amazing, love." She was hypnotized seeing him lick his lips and lower them to hers. The kiss started so innocently that Seras wanted to pull him closer, but before she could act she heard him roar. In seconds she pulled him to her deepening the kiss they shared. He liked her lips begging silently for her to let him in. Seras obeyed letting his tongue slip inside her mouth. She tried to stop herself from moaning into his open lips, but failed. He pressed her dipper into the mattress making her shiver. "Seras, I am giving you the last chance to stop me, because if I will go on that would be useless. Are you sure you want this?" He was panting and Seras could feel him shaking a bit._

"_Please, don`t stop"._

* * *

**So do I need to continue? Or it is too bad? **

**What do you guys think should I make a story or a one shot?**

**NEED REVIEW DESPERETLY!**


	2. Dark Salvation II

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all the reivews. I did not imagine I would have such a support from you all. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! **

**I have thought of making a story. These capter is a lot longer than what I planned, but I wanted to make you catch the whole picture. I am sorry for doin' it to dark and scary comparing it with the first chapter, but if I wanna make a story. I need to "redo" their relationship totally. So sorry! I also have included some love scense for you to enjoy a bit before the real story begins. **

**Hope you won`t think too bad of this chapter I really worked hared on it. Also as usual wait for your reviews.**

* * *

**Dark Salvation II**

_He smiled at her. His smile was never that gentle before. Seras felt warmth spreading through her body from that instance gaze. She wanted him to continue, it was a torture to wait even for a few seconds, but she was too occupied with trying to picture that expression in her mind and treasure it for her immortal existance. He lowered his lips to her ear and licked behind it._

"_You cannot imagine how long I`ve been longing to hear those words, police girl". She never knew simple words could make her fell like that. Her whole body felt so hot. A wave of pleasure almost made her gasp. Seras looked at her master trying to make him see what kind of power he had over her. "Say you want me?" He had a playful smirk. Seras parted her lips to obey, but stopped. If he wanted to play, she would not make him win that easily._

"_Oh, master Alucard, stop teasing or I`ll change my mind!" To make her words clearer, she pushed him a bit from her and tried to sit up. Alucard lingered a bit, but got up and let her. Seras was disappointed, but did not show any emotions. She stood up and tried to get herself away from him and gather some self control, but was again pulled down to his lap._

"_Master!" She felt her face getting red again. He was playing with her and she did not have any strength to protest. Seras wanted him too badly. His lips made a small path of kisses on her neck from behind. His fangs lightly touched the place he once bit her. It was pure bliss for Seras. She wanted him to bite her again, sink his long fangs in her hot flesh._

"_Alucard!" She moaned weakly._

"_I would not let you go, don`t even dream, Seras". His voice was filled with lust. Seras could not take anymore of this sweet torture. _

_He pulled her back closer to his chest and kissed her neck again. Seras could see his hands working on her buttons, releasing them one by one, his fingers lightly touching her chest while Alucard was removing the unneeded piece of clothing. Seras regretted she had put on a shirt underneath the jacket. She desperately wanted to feel his fingers on her naked skin. Alucard caught one of her breasts in his palm and played with it through the fabric making her shiver._

"_Put your hands up". She did as he said feeling the shirt slowly sliding up her body. He threw it on the floor and lowered his head to her shoulder. He gently kissed it moving his arms on her stomach. Her skin was so soft. He rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes enjoying the moment they shared. He never remembered being so gently with anyone. He was a vampire, his want and lust always took hold of him, but as long as she stayed so still he could control himself and do everything as he planned without rushing or hurting her. Alucard raised his hands to her breast and slipped one of his fingers beneath the soft fabric. He could hear her moan of pleasure leaving her lips. Her small fingers clench the skirt she was wearing. _

_Alucard could feel his lust increasing with each moan slipping from her open mouth. Seras was gasping feeling his fingers massaging her breast under the fabric of her bra. He lowered his mouth to the clasp and easily opened it with his teeth. He could then reach her hard nipples and take them between his long fingers. He licked a path from her neck to her shoulder and squeezed her breasts. Seras moaned loudly. Alucard smiled hearing her breath quicken._

"_Are you enjoying yourself, my love?" He lowered one of his hands to her right leg and slipped her under her skirt placing it on her most sensitive place. Seras tried to move his hand away feeling ashamed, but he only let his second arm pull her to him again. "Seras, don`t move so much if you do not wish to awaken the monster in me". He could feel her stop breathing and loosening up a bit._

"_Master?" He could feel a bit of fear in her voice, but that only made him more exited. He moved his second hand to her legs and made them part setting them lose between his. She squeezed his legs with her own when his other hand started to rub her. She could not control her moans anymore. He loved hearing her voice do these small sounds. He closed his eyes imagining her underneath him. Seras gasped when he pulled the fabric aside and touched her exposed skin. "Alucard". She wanted to touch him so badly that it hurt. He slowly slipped one finger into her imagining that it would be him entering her. Alucard could not control his own gasp of pleasure. She was so tight and warm._

_She could see everything he was doing to her. It made her feel so ashamed that she closed her eye and put her head on his shoulder, but she could not resist the urge to part her legs more for him. It never before felt that good. Seras did it herself, but his hands made her want to scream with pleasure. "Don`t hold back, scream for me. I want to hear your pleasure". He captured her lips with his hearing hear moan into his open mouth. He could not take it anymore he wanted her badly. Alucard made her turn to face him and captured her lips deepening the kiss. "I want you!" He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and played with her small one. "Now!" He roared. She felt him on her. She giggled seeing him nervously taking his cloak and shirt off. He stopped hearing her do such an interesting sound. "You will regret doing that in a seco…" She saw his face changing from pure lust to pure disappointment. He stopped and looked at the wall._

"_Master?" She heard her voice break. _

"_I have to grieve you, little one. We have work to do. Master is calling". He did not move yet. Alucard lowered his lips to hers and smiled. "We will have plenty of time when we`ll be back"._

_He took her to Sir Integra's office. The older woman was looking at them with a suspicious look in her eyes. Her desk did not have any spare place on it. Files and document, pictures and maps, it looked as though she never left this place. She spent all her life working for the organization. Integra did not have any kids and with her death Hellsing would probably be closed. All the documents disposed of. She became lonelier when Walter died a few years ago. Alucard did say something about them being together, but Seras never give it much thought. _

"_What took you so long?!" She snapped. Alucard grinned at her and looked at his servant thinking of an excuse that would satisfy his master._

"_Police girl was taking a shower. I needed some time to get her out!" He laughed and his red eyes looked directly on his master, who was not quite glad with what he said._

"_What did that suppose to mean, servant?" She yelled looking at them._

"_Sir Hellsing, master just wanted to say that I needed some time to dress after the shower. It is my fault entirely". Seras lowered her eyes and felt sadness she did not like to lie._

'_You want me to tell her the truth, then?' She heard her master's voice in her head and felt her face getting red. 'I thought so'._

_Integra was not one of those people who would not notice something odd about them. She would talk to Alucard when they would be back. He would have to tell her everything. She looked at the papers in front of her and let the subject fall for the time being._

"_You will go to the sewerage and dispose of Gregory Hopkins. Years ago we had started to gather information on that vampire. He must be at least a century old. These last months he is acting weird and the Queen wants him dead. Officer Rockefeller will take you to the place. Go". She gave the picture of the vampire to Alucard._

"_As you wish, master." Seras opened the door and made her way to the exit, Alucard was closely following her, making her cheeks redden again._

"_Alucard!" She folded her arms._

"_No master, anymore?" He grinned at her pulling her to his chest, but Seras pushed him away._

"_But what if someone sees us?" She had a stubborn expression on her face._

"_Shy aren`t we?" Alucard opened the door for her and followed. It was a beautiful night. The sky was a bloody red one and the yellow moon was calling out for him. "It would be a wonderful night". He could see her cheeks getting red again, but she did not catch the other meaning in his words. There was only one thing Alucard enjoyed in his long life. It was a worthy opponent and today the no life king would definitely have his ego satisfied. He looked at the police girl sitting in the car next to him and smirked. In more than one ways he was sure. _

_The car stopped shortly. Seras went out to the empty street and could already sense the strange aura building up somewhere underneath them. How many ghouls could there be? From the feeling it would probably be at least a thousand, but there was something more. Something Seras was really alike with. She looked at her master with a confused look._

"_Did you think you are the only fledgling, police girl?" He was looking at the officer standing in front of the hatchway. "Do you want to die that badly?" The officer jumped back looking at the vampire._

"_But sir Hellsing…" He began._

"_He is right officer Rockefeller. It is no place for a human." Seras made a small smile. She did train him when he came a few years ago to the organization. It would be a waste to die just like that._

"_All right, sir Seras Victoria!" He ran towards the car and was gone in a few minutes._

_Seras turned her head to see a smirking Alucard. He was amused and alert at the same time. Seras opened her mouth to say something, but he stopped her. He looked at the hatchway._

"_I would rather not be a gentleman and say ladies first". With those words he jumped inside leaving Seras alone. In a few seconds she already could hear the gun shots. She looked at the houses surrounding her. All of them were empty and lifeless. Seras could feel the old blood on the floor of one of the houses. She could not feel anything in a few kilometers. That bastards had to kill everyone around. She concentrated again and felt a different scent. It was too weak to catch it, but it was certainly there she would not mistake it. There were children there. She run to the other hatchway a kilometer from the one Alucard jumped in and flew in it pulling her gun out. _

'_Where the hell are you going?' She heard her master calling for her. 'The fun is on the other side, police girl'. _

"_I`ll be there in a few minutes. I have to check something". She answered landing on the stone ground. The smell was terrible. A mixture of excrement, rooting flesh and blood, it would be difficult for a normal person to stay here for too long._

_She felt a few ghouls approaching her from the blackness of the underground. Seras smirked it did fell like in a horror movies, but she was used to it. Killing them was too easy. She run further to the place she felt the scent. There was a scream. Seras could tell it was a child screaming. Her heart called out for her vampire powers to go faster. She saw a small door and almost tore it out of place. It was something she would never expect to see. There were cages all over the place. Young children were everywhere. They were different ages from babies to teens. In the middle there was a table. A young girl about six years old was tied to it. A vampire was on her feeding from her and using her small body to his own pleasure. She was crying and begging for this nightmare to end. Seras felt sick. In all the years she worked for Hellsing she never seen anything as horrible as this. Blood was everywhere. There were a few other vampires feeding as well._

'_Seras?' She could fell her master's worried voice in her head, but she blocked him. She never felt so much feeling of hate before. She run to the damned thing and tore him away from the child._

"_What the…?" She dug her hand inside his chest and pulled his heart out throwing it to the other vampires. She could feel their fear. They were new walkers to the night and already so savage._

"_You will all die here tonight!" Seras did not even bother to take her gun out. She killed them one by one. They were too weak to stand against her. She was done in a few minutes. Her hands were covered in blood. She slowly came to the table where the girl lied. Seras could already fell her changing. She remembered Helena and saw the young girl opening her red eyes. Seras knew she would never become like Helena. The thing this girl turned into was not as pure as Helena was. A blood was everything for the night life. And the blood running in this girl's veins was rotten. Seras felt the blood tears falling down her face. Why did that have to happen with this child?_

"_I`m so sorry. Please forgive me…" She took her gun down and put her hand on her eyes. "God please don`t abandon her, she disserves to live among the angels". _

_The sound of a gunshot filled the underground. The child stopped moving. Seras took her hand away seeing the red eyes empty of any emotion. She closed them, hiding her face with her arms, She felt the gun falling down, but did not hear any sound._

'_Seras? Answer to me!' She heard her master again. 'What`s going on there?'_

"_Master? Everything is fine!" She tried to make her voice sound strong and it surprised her when she actually could do it. Was she really becoming so emotionless?_

'_There are some ghouls on your way'. He noted and Seras felt his presence disappear. She took the small phone out and dilled the Hellsing leader._

"_Officer Victoria?" She could hear the annoyed voice of her. "Why are you calling in the middle of the operation?"_

"_There are more than twenty kinds here. They are humans. I think they were all taken by the vampires to feed on". She tried to cool herself down. "Can you send someone…"_

"_Kill them". Her voice was calm and emotionless. Seras felt sick again._

"_I can`t…" Seras begged. "You can`t…"_

"_It is an order, officer Victoria". Seras heard her switching the phone off._

_Seras run to the cage and opened it. There was a young boy. He closed his face with his arms when she came closer. "Please don`t kill me, please!" He was about sixteen years old._

"_I am not going to do anything to you. Get out, faster! We don`t have much time!" He stepped out looking at her. "Where are your parents?"_

"_I don`t have any, all of us came from the orphanage. The director sold us to one guy and we were taken here". He was still alert and Seras could tell it._

"_I want you to gather everyone. I`ll take you out of here! Hurry up!" He ran to the cages opening the doors for the smaller kids. Some of them were in deep shock and could not move, but he managed to gather everyone. _

'_Seras there are more ghouls in the lower parts. What is that scent? Are there humans?' She heard her master again._

"_There was a human girl in the back tunnels. I had to dispose of her". Her voice broke a bit, but he did not pay any attention to it. 'I found our target. See you in a few hours'. She had the time to get the kids out of that place, but where. There was some gouls on the way, but she killed them as fast as she could._

"_I would have to erase your memories, all of them". Seras looked at the older boy who was carrying a young girl in his arms._

"_I don`t think that is a thing someone will be against". He looked her in the eyes and added. "Thank you"._

_They were out on the surface again Seras looked around to see an abandoned minivan. She broke the glass and started the engine. "Get in fast!" She knew the only place she could take them. She was an orphan herself and knew a place they would take the kids without any questions. The house they pulled next to was the place Seras grew up. "Stay here!"_

_She ran to the door and knocked. "Please open, ant Rose, please!" The door opened slowely reviling an old lady._

"_Seras is that you?" Her eyes were examining the girl covered in blood. "What happened? I heard you were dead?"_

"_Ant Rose, there is no time to explain, I need you to do something there are about twenty kids in the van, I am begging you to get them out of London as fast as you can. I will pay you back, just get them out of here please, find a way!" _

"_Seras calm down!" The older woman begged._

"_I have no time, please do that. I will give the money to you next time just please!" She once again looked at the woman with pleading eyes._

"_All right. I can try to do it."_

_Seras went back in the van and concentrated on disposing the memories of the children, she then went back and gave them to Rose. She looked at her and gasped seeing the children in such a poor condition._

"_I will explain everything next time, please don`t tell anything to anyone, hide the kids for me. Please! Don`t look for me, I will find you myself!" With those words Seras jumped back in the van. She looked at her clock and felt frightened. She lost more than an hour, her master could be done by now._

_She was reviled when she came back. She could sense a faint aura of her master somewhere down in the tunnels. He must have been fighting the vampire. She jumped in and run to the place where she had found the kids. Seras took the bodies together and threw the lighter on them. That was the only way to hide the evidence. She would think of something afterwards. Now she had to find her master. She killed some ghouls on her way and felt him close on the other side. He must have killed the other vampire, becase the present she felt was only his now._

"_Master!" She felt her smiled change in to a feared expression. It was not her master. The black shadows in front of her were covered with huge red eyes. The body of a dead vampire was slowly been eaten by a huge hound coming from the shadow form. She felt a scream lose itself in her throat. She heard everyone saying that Alucard was a monster, but she never could imagine something like that. The hound swallowed the last part of a vampire. Seras went a few steps back felling her back touched the wall. She turned her face not to see the disgusting scene._

"_Seras?" She looked at him. He was back to his former form. She heard his footsteps. He was approaching her. Was he really the thing she had just seen? Did she make a mistake? The image of what she just witnessed made her push herself further into the wall. What she had just done? How could she love such a monster? "Seras?" Alucard was so close to her she jumped away as far as she could._

"_Don`t come any closer!" Her vampire instincts told her to get as far away from him as possible. He could see the scared expression in her red eyes. He remembered how she killed the guy earlier today and thought that she was ready for him, that she would understand and accept him, but he could only read pain and hatred in her now. The feeling she had earlier for him died when she saw him today. Alucard felt her disgust towards her. Her hands went around herself. _

'_How could I do that with him?' He could feel the pain building up in her. Alucard could not take it anymore. Why did she have to see him like that now. He came closer, but she tried to get away from him. He caught her shoulder and pushed her against the wall. "Don`t touch me! Let me go!" _

"_Now do you understand why I haven`t shown you who I really am?!" He was screaming at her. "I knew you would be like that!" He tried to kiss her, but saw the bloody tears running down her cheeks. "I would never come close or bother you. Please, Seras stop killing yourself like that. You won`t be able to handle so much pain". He disappeared leaving her alone with the shock and pain she felt. _

* * *

**_So what do you think?Yeh,yeh I know the part with the minivan and kids was a bit foolish, but I have an idea for them So do not be too strict with me._**

**_OOOHHHH....Almost forgot I`m waiting for our reviews. And really should I make a story or rewrite the chapter and make a one shot?_**


	3. Dark Salvation III part 1

_When her father was still alive he always read her stories before she went to sleep. He kissed her on the forehead and whisper that she was the most wonderful child ever born. Seras hid under the quilt and imagined herself being a young girl and her father comforting her. She always did it when the pain was too much for her to bear. Seras imagined his kind face smiling, but she could not wipe out the picture of her master. She felt the tears starting to fall down her face again. How could she do those sorts of things with him earlier? Her small arms hugged her shaking form again. She wanted to forget about it. Seras closed her eyes and begged that it was all a dream that she would wake up next day and breathe again._

_She stood up from the bed and made her way to the shower. Seras felt the water against her skin, she wanted to wash his touch still burning her body. The tears were running down her face. She looked at the bloody water. Seras did lose a lot of blood, but she did not care. The pink towel wrapped her form. She slowly made her way to the mirror. It showed her a broken girl with no hopes for tomorrow. It was so easy to see the pain and desperation living in her red eyes. She wiped the tears and washed her hands. Seras put her night-grown on and opened the door. Her head felt so dizzy, her feet did not listen to her. She could feel her eyes closing and her body fall losing all the strength in it._

_He caught her. A simply touch made his body shiver. She was unconscious. Alucard was watching her all the time. He could not leave her alone in the condition Seras was in. He wanted to take her in his arms and do anything to make her stop crying and smile again, but she would never accept him now. He never thought his young fledgling would ever be so disgusted with him. The hurt of losing her like that made him feel pain again. The pain that was much worse than any physical pain he ever could imagine. Alucard pulled her closer placing a small kiss on her forehead. He took her in his arms and set her senseless body on the bed. He took the quilt and covered her with it. Alucard felt a bit revealed she was asleep and would rest for a while. A smile touched his lips when he saw her turn in her sleep and pull herself closer to the place he sat on. The warmth of her body was enough for him to last for his entire immortality, but he could only be close to her when she would be asleep. He did not want to bring more pain to her. Seras would be more afraid of him than anything now. If he tried to be as far as possible from her she could in time forget about the whole incident and live on. He never before wanted to be a simple human or a normal vampire at that moment as he wanted it now. If that was true Alucard could be with her, but now she saw something that ruined everything. He was alone again. There was no one who could love him after seeing what he actually was, but that did not change the fact that he still had feeling for Seras. Feelings that were much stronger than lust, desire or his nature._

"_Good night, young one". He took her arm into his and kissed it. "I will always watch over you". He disappeared into the darkness leaving Seras to her dreams._

_***_

_It was a cold winter night for Alucard. The day before he had a mission that he enjoyed very much. He opened his eyes and was met by darkness of his dug-out asylum. His vampire senses slowly made their way from the beginning of the mansion to the very end. Alucard could not feel her presence. He stood up from his chair and reappeared into his master's study. She was writing something in her journal. Integra looked at him and put the pen aside._

"_What do you want, Alucard?" Her voice was tired and sleepy. She took a long cigarette between her elegant fingers and lighted it up._

"_Is there some mission I have not been invited to, master?" He watched her inhale the smoke in. Alucard never understood why humans enjoyed the act of smoking so much. It was only destroying the body faster._

"_I sent Officer Victoria to deal with it". She simply answered blowing the white smoke out of her lungs. Integra saw Alucard's grin disappear._

"_Who is exactly the one she has to terminate, master?" His voice was darker than usual. "And why did you send me as well?"_

"_Luis Dupo". She enjoyed seeing his firm face change in to pure anger. His eyes shone with red a second before he could get back to his normal state._

"_He is much older than my fledgling." He stated not showing her his panic. "She can die". The last few words were a statement rather than a possibility. _

"_Does that bother you, Alucard?" She examined him closely at that moment, but Integra already saw everything she needed. The answers she was looking for came with his sudden fit of anger. He could already see his mistake. It was stupid to act like it did not matter to him now. Integra was not stupid. _

"_Yes, I do care. She is mine." He looked her strait in the eyes, stressing the last word._

"_I thought of something for a while now, Alucard. You know I don`t have an heir, but I would never release you. I think I`ll make Seras your master before I will die". He smirked to those words. That was a good idea. Nothing too complicated. Seras would only need to drink Integra's blood and his as well. That would make the bound between them as immortal as their lives._

"_I don`t have anything against that". Alucard could feel his smirk appearing slowly on his face. That could actually change everything._

"_You may go save your fledgling, now". She dismissed him with a wave and got back to the document she was working with._

_Integra did not know the fact that with this simple decision she mad, she managed to change not only the situation in her own organization, but something much more serious and only Alucard knew what exactly that was._

* * *

**Hey everyone! Yes I know very well that it is too small, but I really am at the middle of my exams, work and studies so I do not have a lot of time to write more, but I am really in need to. Actualy, this chapter is an idea of what is goin' to happen in the future. I already have a picture of the whole thing, so I only need some time to put it all on the paper or rather on the screen)**

**Ohhh...almost forgot...I am looking for a BETA! Please, people with my english skill, which are very poor. As I said English is not my mother language)So if there is someone who is interested in getting the story from the first hands and who is good at this "beta" thing I would reaaly be glad to take your offer.**

**AND AS USUAL I am very greatful for all the reviews. I hope you guys won't leave me... because with your reviews I get a feeling that someone actually reads this... And I end up working harder. SO waiting for your jugment as usual.**

**SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER, I WILL COMPENSATE IT WITH NEXT ONE!**

YOURS,

DAJANA or BuzzWire)


	4. Dark Salvation III part 2

_Hey everyone! I'm sooo sorry I havent writen anything hor so long))) Well I had some personal issues to take care of))) Whis one? Wanna know? Well below you can read. This is kinda happening in the real world with me sorry for putting it here)))But I just could not resist)_

**Emmm...This is not the story, the story is below, so if you are not interested to read this stuff go down)))**

How you ever longed for someone before? A feeling of something that is impossible to describe with simple words. I knew that feeling too well. He was sitting right in front of me. The person I have wanted to be with. He was so close that I could reach a hand and touch him, feel his strong back with my own finger. I craved for that touch, but would never have enough courage to do that. We listened to the lecturer speaking about some financial aspects, at least he did. I would never be able to concentrate on anything else, but him when he was so close. I loved his black hair. I closed my eyes and imagined my hand stroking them gently. I snapped out of the thought and could feel my cheeks getting red. What was going on with me? I always was so serious about my studies and now I was thinking of such things on a very important lecture. My eyes unwillingly listened to my plead and looked at the teacher. I tried to concentrate, but it did not last long I imagined being held by him, his lips moving closer to mine…

"Dana, did you hear what I just said?" My friend looked at me with a confused smile.

"I sorry, I just thought about something…" I confessed returning back the small smile she gave me.

"How is it going with Nik?" Her question made me remember my boyfriend or rather ex-boyfriend. We started to see each other a week ago and I already was tiered of him. We were best friend for couple of years and spoiled everything by stupid 'let`s try' thing. I not only have lost my guy, but also my best comforter, that knew everything about me, but I needed to do something about my unanswered love. I looked at my 'crush' and felt worse. It was all because of him! I was always cold minded, I never cared about any stupid feeling and only went after my goals, but now I was stuck. I could not even understand if that was simple lust or love? For God's sake I even did not know the guy so well!

"So?" Lana brought me back and I looked at her.

"Fine". I looked in her blue eyes and saw her mad expression.

"Fine?!" She whispered. "Just fine, I want to know everything!"

"Girls, stop talking! It really distracts the class, if my lectures are no interest for you, I can show you the way out". The teacher was looking at us, but I could tell that he was not too angry. We were ones of the best students in his group.

"Sorry, mister Fillings we were thinking about the possibilities of switching the company's operation system to 'just in time'. That would help a lot to reduce the inventory holdings and we thought that it would be wise to consider the lean production". I lowered my head. "I am so sorry we intercepted you".

"Now listen to what, miss Philips just said…" He was more in himself now than ever.

"I still do not understand how you do that! You were not even listening to what he said!" Lana pouted her pink lips.

"The slides". I looked at her confused face and could not stop myself from a bit ironic expression.

**END OF MEMORY**

**well basically you`ve read some small part of my life. Of course names are not real))))**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

_

* * *

_

**_Dark Salvation _**

**_Chapter III part 2_**

_Integra looked at the picture of small kids playing in the garden and smiled. Seras Victoria could not be named smart, but she was certainly not senseless. She looked at the older boy. He was about eighteen years old. She searched for some documents and read his name._

"_Ian Stone, 20 years old, works as a night watcher. Interesting". She smirked and took the phone putting the number on the screen. "Hello? Officer Jefferson? I have a mission for you…"_

_***_

_She could feel death slowly approaching her. It was too painful to move or speak. The vampire in front of her pushed her small body to the wall and laughed. Seras felt useless. She knew something like this could happen if she accepted this mission, but there was no way to reject Integra Hellsing. For four long years she was the one who gave her orders not Alucard. She saw him a half a year ago on a mission and never after. He did hold his promise not to bother her and she was grateful for that. It was strange how you feel when you know you would die. Seras looked at Lois in his red eyes set with disgust on her and felt empty. No pain, no worry, nothing, she felt as though it was not happening to her. She could feel the warm blood sliding down her body, but she did not care. _

"_Such a pitiful thing. Where is your master weakling?" He threw her to the ground and pulled her skirt up setting himself between her legs. "Well at least, I can have your body and your blood". Luis put his lips near her ear and smiled. "I`ll make you as much pain as possible!" She tried to push him off but he pinned her body to the cold stone._

"_No!" She cried, but the word was lost in the cough. She felt blood running down her face and tried to spit out the liquid. Luis liked the blood and closed her mouth with his forcefully invading her mouth with his long tongue. "No!" Seras screamed in his mouth, begging for him to stop. She closed her eyes feeling the strength to resist losing to the pain. She remembered Alucard's gentle hands on her skin and tried to push Luis away, but he grabed her hands. He tore her panties off. Seras felt the fear building up in her, she wanted to die. She wished Alucard would come and save her from this nightmare she got herself into. "Alucard!" She whispered._

"_Get off now!" She felt her eyes open in a second. Alucard had already shot the vampire in the head. He looked down at her and pulled her up. She was too dizzy to stand up straight. "Are you alright?" He pushed her small body to his for her to get some support. She nodded and tried to get away from him, but he pulled her closer again. He could feel the pain and fear slowly returning to her after shock. Luis stood up and smirked._

"_Oh, here you are! I thought you would never join us. It is a pity you came so early. I hoped I could have some fun with your fledgling. Her blood tastes amazing! You are such a good master still did not have your way with her". He pulled his hair out of his white face and showed Alucard his fangs. "So you do have some weaknesses"._

"_Seras, if you do not want to witness what I am going to do with this scum, I do recommend you to hide your face and close your ears now". She obeyed placing her face in his chest and covering her ears with her small arms. Alucard felt her shake in fear, but feeling her like this made him want to embrace Seras. He almost forgot that they were not alone. Alucard was not going to waste his time on that thing. His hand transformed in seconds and Luis was dead without any sound, but with pleasure Alucard never felt while killing anyone. She was still hiding her face in his chest. _

_Alucard closed his eyes and pulled his hands around her. He set his chin on her head and tried to cool himself in her burning touch. How long he wanted to feel her like this. Her smell, her small form against him. He could feel her arms falling uncovering her ears. Alucard was sure she would pull away at that second, but what happened next made his eyes open and his heart quicken. Her hands pulled him closer and she cried. Would she ever know what she did to him?_

"_Where were you?" he could hear her voice break. His heart stopped for a second and he pulled her closer to him._

"_I am here. I would never leave you again, my little Seras". He felt her trying to get away. She was shaking in fear again. Alucard wanted to know if that was because of him. "Are you still afraid of me, Victoria?" He asked gently lowering his face into her hair. The smell of her shampoo made him relax._

"_I am so sorry". She stood away from him trying to hide her torn cloves with her hands. He instantly covered her with his red cloak and wrapped it around her small body. "I…" He stopped her and made her sit down on the table. He kneeled to his knees and took her face in his arms._

"_You are fine that is the only thing that matters to me, Victoria". He could not resist putting his head on her small knees. "I don't know what I would do if something had happened to you. I love you too much". Seras stroke his black hair and enjoyed the sensation of being close to him again. He was so right that she needed time to accept what he was, but it did not matter now. He was something she would never learn to live without. _

_Alucard reached to kiss her, but she moved away from him. Seras pulled the cloak tighter around her small form. He smiled kindly getting a step away from her. She wanted to explain him everything, but could not speak. It was too hard to form any words while he looked so hurt._

"_I am sorry. I should not have done that". He made a few more steps back and looked at her. Why did he have to do it? But the answer was too easy. He needed to feel her warmth again. Alucard wished she would love him as much as he did. Seras did not say anything her gaze was set at the darkness of the room. "Are you sure you're fine?"_

_She snapped out off her thoughts and searched for his eyes. "I want to go back, please". He never heard her voice so broken before. He felt anger building up in him. The scum of a vampire made her feel like that. "Please"._

_Alucard did not know if he was allowed to come close to her again. The older vampire did not want to scare her even more. He kneeled before her and caught her eyes. Seras nodded slowly and he took her in his arms. She was shivering in his hands, pulling her small childish form closer to his chest. "You are safe now. I promise, nothing will ever happen to you again." He never before felt that mad. Alucard wanted to make Integra suffer for what she made Seras go through. He smirked imagining how he would get to her in her dreams from now on. _

_Seras was fast asleep in her coffin-bed. He sat near watching her. These last four years everything he could only do was look at her. She covered her face with his cloak and rolled into a tiny ball._

"_Sleep well". He pulled his red hat off and took the glasses in his gloved hands. Alucard stood from the bed and disappeared in a black portal separating the bedroom from Integra's study. It looked as though nothing changed from his last visit. She sat behind her huge table and worked on some papers. Integra did not make any gesture that she had noticed him enter, but he could tell she knew he was there. Alucard could hear her heart bit quicken._

"_Good night, master!" He came closer to the center of the room. She looked at him and felt fear building up in her. Integra knew that she could control Alucard, but he still could do some things that were out of her power to reach. His red eyes were glowing in the dark room showing his furious state of mind. "Did you forget what I am?"_

_She tried not to lose to her human fear. She smirked. "So I can only understand your behavior as the one telling me that something terrible had happened to your servant?" She looked him straight in the eyes. Even Alucard could not stop himself from admiring her strength of mind at that moment._

"_If something 'terrible' had happen, I would skip the speaking part!" His eyes became more vicious. "Don`t forget Integra Hellsing I can dispose of you without killing. I could make you lose your mind or make you forget everything you ever knew. I could make your life a living hell." He was enjoying her expression at that point._

"_You are my 'servant' and you will only do what I say!" She yelled at him._

"_Maybe, but I warn you if something happens to her, because of your stupidity, I will make you regret that you are my master, Integra"._

* * *

TADAAAH))) So what do you think?

Please reviews!)

OOOhhh...and about the good news I found a beta so the next chapter would be better in writing skills.

Yours,

BuzzWire


	5. Dark Salvation IV

**Hello everyone! I`m so sorry I haven`t updated the story for so long, but my exams are killing all of my free time, but I will try to do my best. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**_Dark salvation chapter IV_**

**_The birth of the night..._**

_She was back at that terrible place again, holding the small body in her arms. Her bloody tears were running down her cheeks. How could they do it to her? Seras covered the small naked body with her jacket and stood up lowering her to the ground. Her hands were covered with child's blood. She could not stop her tears. She killed her to save her, but could not do anything about the feeling of regret and sorrow for the small girl. Seras was never a person who could kill so easily. She loved life the bright side of it at least, but now she had to suffer and feel the pain of others, to see something that she was not ready to witness. The faith was playing with her a game that was going to be lost by her. What had she done to deserve such a life full of nightmares and death? She felt on her knees hugging the small girl again. Why did that had to happen to this defenseless thing? She never did anything bad, she was too young to be spoiled or heartless. She was too weak to defend herself. Why did she have to live through such a hell? _

"_Seras". It was her master. She would never mistake his soft voice. "It is not your fault". He whispered into her ear. She could swear she felt his warm breath on her cheek, but he was nowhere near her._

"_Master?" She felt a cold sense of fear overwhelming her entire body. She looked at her surroundings and made a few steps back seeing his eyes glow red in the darkness of the hall. The darkness that he was a rightful part of, but she would never want to be like him, Seras knew too well she was different, more kind and thoughtful. She would never belong to that world of his truly. It was never hers to begin with. He approached her silently, but she made a few steps back ready to run in any second._

"_Don`t be afraid of me. It is only a dread…" _

_It became so dark after his words. She tried to understand what he was saying to her, but could not remember anything she saw a minute ago. She relaxed to the warmth she felt surrounding her. It was so peaceful. Seras never remembered feeling so safe before. It was something so hard to describe. A feeling that you could only express once to understand the try sensation of it happening. She wanted this to last as long as possible._

"_Seras wake up, now!" The girl with short blond hair opened her eyes and looked at the leader of Hellsing organization so sadly. How could she disturb her now! She felt her instance gaze on herself. "Get up and follow me". She obeyed standing up from her bed and nodding lazily. She never remembered Integra actually visiting her like that before. She barely spoke to the woman leaving alone the fact that Integra had just came to her room and woken her so shamelessly up. _

_Something in the woman besides her told her that it was not a mission. Seras and Integra reached a staircase that led to the lower parts of the mansion. Only Alucard had a chamber there and there were some other rooms that were always closed. She was forbidden to even come near them. Seras felt uneasy with the whole situation. The staircase took them lower and lower with each passing minute. _

_Integra went by the room where Alucard usually staid and opened a small door for the younger girl. It was a huge hall with a lot of candles. In the middle there was a circle with the same words that Alucard had on his white gloves. Seras made a few steps back, but did not leave the room. Her vampire senses told her that she had to be careful._

"_Seras Victoria, there is something I need you to do for me". Her voice was as cold and emotionless as usual. "I want you to take my place when I die". Her eyes were examining her. _

"_What?!" Did she hear the words clearly? Was Integra Hellsing offering her something as important as this? The young vampire was too confused to say anything, but she did not want to do that. _

"_I want you to be my heir. You will look after the organization and operate it as I am doing it now". She simply answered the girl like it was something she had decided a long time ago and Seras had no choice in the whole matter._

_Seras was indeed happy with her position right now, but she wanted to leave the organization one day. Live the life she always wanted to. Being bound to this place was something she did not dream at all. This possibility scared her more than she could imagine. And Alucard…_

"_What about master?" Her voice was a bit shaky, but she managed to say the words._

"_What about him, you would be his master and he would do everything you say". Integra smirked at her. "Don`t you want a change of things?" _

"_No, I won`t do it!" Seras screamed the words out without even considering the situation. There were a lot of emotions she felt to him, but being tied up to him forever was not one of the things she could agree to right now. "I want my freedom, I am not just a thing that you can do whatever you want with. I am not a human, but at least I am more human than you!" Seras was mad, how could Integra even think of considering such a possibility._

"_I think I have no choice than". She simply answered. "Officer Jefferson bring the boy here" ._

_The door slammed open showing three officers carrying a lifeless body of a young man. Seras knew that scent, but it could not be him. He had to be safe as all the other children. Why did that happen? The nightmare she was so desperately trying to avoid caught up with her. So Integra Hellsing knew she disobeyed her order and this all was her punishment for doing something good. _

"_What did you do to him?" Seras was never that furious before. "How could you?!"_

"_He is alive, but not for long. You are the one who is to choose if he lives or dies, but I have to say that he does not have a lot of time. Poor boy… And if you reject me, I will kill all of the others". She looked as though she was talking about something unimportant. Seras felt pain overtaking her ability to think. If she agrees on her conditions would she also become such a person one day? She hated Integra more than ever. There was no way she could deny her the pleasure of winning over her now. She could not sacrifice the lives of those children. Her existence could never be more than their peaceful, normal lives. They were the ones who deserved it and she would save them. The price was never too high for her._

"_What do I have to do?" She looked her straight in the eyes._

"_Drink Alucards' blood and come back here. We will wait for you". She smirked._

_She ran out of the hall looking at the young man lying on the floor. His pale face, closed eyes, it seemed as though he was dead. His silver hair was covered with blood. He looked so broken. She never thought she would see him again. Seras felt her heart stop, but made her way out and run inside her master's room. He never felt this kind of fear. Would her master let her? There was no time to hesitate now. She was going to do it to save that boy. Even if she became the monster Alucard was she would never allow anything so terrible to happen, because of her selfishness. She had to go along with her path and forget her wishes. Everything she ever wanted was lost the day she meet Alucard. Now she just had to find a way to live with it. _

_He was sitting on his chair. His hat hid his face. She could tell he was asleep. She never wanted this to happen, but Seras knew too well it was impossible to run away from her destiny and she was ready to accept it. _

"_Master!" She run to him and started to pull his hat of._

"_Police girl?! Are you mad?!" She never saw him like that. The expression on his face so worried and confused. Seras felt warmth spreading throughout her body. It was a part of him only she was allowed to see and that made her feel special. He was always so different with others. Everyone feared him, but he changed for her when she was near him. Seras questioned herself if what she did was right. How much Alucard actually loved and cared for her?_

"_I need you to give me your blood, now!" She screamed._

"_Who is the master here?!" He smiled at her and pulled her on his lap. Seras felt her cheeks getting red. "But I won`t reject you such a pleasure". He undid his tie never leaving her eyes and brought his neck closer for her access. "What`s gotten into you?" Seras could feel him trembling a bit from this connection. He did not have any regrets or did he hesitate. It felt strange. She did still fear him, but she could not stand being apart from Alucard. She caught his red eyes with hers._

"_I have no choice if I won`t do it Integra would kill someone I saved years ago. I can`t allow it!" She looked at him silently trying to tell him how important the situation she was in actually was. Seras cold see his expression change into a softened one._

"_I understand. Hurry up, then!" He smiled and closed his eyes. _

"_Thank you, master!" It would be the last time she would call him her master like that. She kneeled to his neck and sank her small fangs into his flesh. She heard his roar of pleasure and that made her feel hot. He pulled her closer to him._

"_More!" His voice was full of lust. She bit deeper drinking from him. Seras could feel his want growing. She moved closer hearing him moan with pleasure, but her senses were not set on him at that moment. She felt something change inside of her body. It was strange, but she felt strong and fearless. A felling that she could do anything she ever wanted. She pulled away so easily that it even made Alucard look at her. She lowered her head to the bite mark and licked the remaining drops of blood. Seras stood up and made her way to the door. "Will I see you later tonight?" His voice was darker than usual. Seras almost could feel his desire for her._

_She turned her face to him. And he could see her face skin getting as pale as his and her hair getting longer with each second. She closed her eyes and opened them again, but they were far away from the eyes he remembered. "Yes, but not for something you are expecting, Alucard". She smirked and left the room leaving him alone again._

* * *

**I just want to say that this chapter is actualy the real begining. Why?! Because everything is just starting, you`ll see why... So uhh...I think I am missing something...Ahh yes...PLEASE REVIEWS!)))Thank you guys for reading.**

**As usual**

**Yours,**

**BuzzWire**


	6. Dark Salvation V

**Hello everybody) Hope you did not miss me too much. I had to work a lot and could not write a long time. So I am very sorry)**

**So on with the story!**

**PLEASE DO READ THE MESSAGE BEFORE READING!**

**Actually this chapter is almost the same as the first episode. I wanted for all of you to imagine what Alucard felt when he saw Seras for the first time so you would understand how he came to love her so much. Some of you asked me to make it clear so I gave it a shoot. Really as I said it is almost the same as the first episode, I only add Alucard's thoughts about the matter. If you feel like not reading this chapter believe me you won't lose anything) Next chapter will go on with the plot, but this one is more my small experiment)**

So hope you will not hate me too much ffor it.

_

* * *

_

**Dark Salvation V**

_It was a wonderful night. The one that made him linger for blood, a night that he knew was going to bring something new to his existence. Integra sent him on a mission and he was entering a huge graveyard. The sky was red and the yellow moon was calling out to him. He looked at it and grinned. _

"_What a perfect night. A kind of night that makes me want to have a bite to drink". He laughed following the path that was destined for him a long time ago. He could already feel the scent of blood in the air, but there was something that made him more curious a scent that made his mouth water with want and his whole body shiver. He had to know what that wonderful odour was. He could easily track it never losing any time. He had stayed hidden in the shadow of the trees inhaling the air. There were a few police trunks not too far away from him. Some officers were sitting near them all of them close to becoming ghouls, but the alluring smell did not come from their blood. It was something different Alucard could tell that._

_In the next second he saw the cause of the scent that was influencing him that much. A young woman had run out of the green van caring a first-aid-kit. Her face was worried sick. He could hear her heartbeat it was so fast and so inviting. Alucard could hardly stay focus and not kill the girl now. Where did his self control disappear? He watched her running to the officer that was badly injured, but still conscious._

"_Seras". The man called for her in his last attempt to stay normal. Alucard smirked looking at the girl. The name fit her._

"_Try not to speak, Jack!" Alucard could feel the desire for her blood intensify after hearing that sweet, gentle voice. "Reinforcements will be her soon!" She took the small spray out of the box and tried to make him suffer less. How stupid she was to be near him. Alucard could feel him changing fast. Jack closed his eyes and stopped breathing. _

"_I just wasn`t ready for this". The girl spoke. "I… I just can`t. It`s too much". Alucard could feel the salty scent of her tears in the air. Was she crying? Did she even know what was coming for her if that guy awoken? Alucard thought if he could restrain himself from her. She smelled too intoxicating for him to resist. He never before in his long life had wanted someone's blood that much, but he could not stop himself from thinking that he wanted much more than just her blood. His grin disappeared at once. No, he would not do something like that she was just a child, a victim. "I`m trying to be strong. I do not want to be named kitten for the rest of my life". Her worries were so far from the things she actually had to consider right now. "I`m sorry! I swore I would never cry on the crime scene, Jack!" She pulled her eyes from his wound to see him grabbing her arm and pulling her to his teeth. "Jack!" Alucard almost run out of his hiding place to save her, but saw her pull out removing her gun to point at the ghoul in front of her. She was so scared and alone. The vampire could not understand where the urge to help her came from. He watched her carefully trying to understand the girl's next actions. _

"_Please don`t make me do this Jack!" She hit him in the face with her gun and ran away. "Sorry!" Alucard could not stop himself from smiling at her last word. What was this strange girl thinking of. The ghoul wanted to kill her and she was apologizing. She was definitely more sick than he was. She run to the van, but stop seeing other members of her team. Alucard wondered if she was in shock at that point. "You are okay, but you can`t be… You guys are all dead, Andy, Judging. Hey, don`t you recognize me? It`s me kitten…" Her last words made Alucard think of how pathetic the girl looked, but that did not make him understand how she could still stay sane after seeing all of this. She shot one of them, but he jumped closer to her. Alucard thought that her scent was attracting them as much or even more than him. She was not supposed to be here. She made her way as fast as she could away from them. _

_The night was dark now with the sun set. Seras was running in the forest. She reloaded her gun and took her breath. Alucard was right behind her watching her every move. He knew that if he would leave the girl she would die at once. The vampire could still not figure out why her scent had such power on him. The girl was a virgin or at least he though she was, but even with this truth the smell of her did not have to be so attractive so unbearable for him. He heard a noise behind him. There was a ghoul, the creature passed him and came closer to Seras. She held her gun straight. _

"_It's not human". She said. Alucard waited a bit longer, but not hearing a gun shoot made him act. He hit his arm inside the ghoul's body and made it disappear. He smirked seeing her face losing up with relief. It was a stupid thing to do. Alucard knew he was much worse than any other ghoul or vampire she could ever find here. She was examining him a few second considering how dangerous he was. Finally, she set her gun at him. He couldn`t do anything to himself._

_He lowered his head to see her with his eyes not throughout the glasses he wore. "Beautiful night, police girl". She lowered her gun and looked at him. Alucard smiled showing her his long fangs. "Especially beautiful if you are a blood sucker". He made the accent on the last two words. He could not imagine that she would actually do that, but she shot him in the arm making him laugh, His arm was as good as new in seconds making her gasp with fear._

"_You are not human…" She run away again leaving him to stare at her small form._

"_Why wouldn`t you have shot me if I was?" He laughed again following her scent. Alucard let her go a bit further in attempt to let the girl calm down. She looked so frightened by him. It was a long time ago that someone could actually make him feel interest or desire. She surely was something Alucard would not let go that easily. He thought about the possibility of letting her grow a bit before he would turn her or maybe he would play a bit with her mind making her fall in love with him. Surely that would be interesting. _

_He inhaled the air and felt a scent of a vampire. He was newly born one, but he wasn`t alone. There were ghouls supporting him. Alucard smirked thinking that the girl had made him forget what he actually came here for. Allucard could hear her footsteps in the distance. She was trying to find a shelter to hide herself. He did overdo it when he said those words, but it was just too amusing to loose the moment. At least she knew what kind of destiny was awaiting her in the future._

"_What on Earth am I doing? I do not know anywhere that is safe around here!" Alucard smirked hearing her voice. He was not the only one with a habit to talk to himself sometimes. He could tell that she stopped. He moved closer and saw a church in the distance. Seras made her way to it and opened the door. Alucard felt someone inside it. The creature was no match for him, but the girl was an easy prey for him. He had to get there faster._

_Alucard pushed the door and saw the girl and the priest. He was the one that he had to dispose of. The priest held the girl in his arms looking so lustful at her. Alucard felt disgusted, but only to understand that he was the same following the girl just minutes ago. He could feel the anger building up in him. He was no monster that would be taken over by his wants. He was much more controlled than any other vampire._

"_I had enough of you, God damned punk!" His voice made Seras shiver._

"_And who may you be?" The priest looked directy on the new comer examining him._

"_My name is Alucard and I am the servant of Hellsing Organization. I deal with garbage like you." Alucard answered the question only because he wanted Seras to know who he was. He noticed her eyes lit with hope for her life._

"_Garbage like me?! Who do you think you`re talking to?" Alucard did not pay any attention to what the priest was taking about. He looked at the girl. He could feel her getting tiered and more scared each second. Seras was such a weak thing. He felt the need to help her and pushed it aside blocking those stupid thoughts away. "Have you lost your mind?"_

"_No, you are even less than garbage. You're just scum and that ridiculous costume. You look like some sad carnival freak". Alucard made his way closer to where they stood. "Just look, wearing those priest robes. Don't you have any shame? I thought scum could at least feel shame"._

"_I think you should die now". The priest hissed making the ghouls appear from everywhere pointing weapons at Alucard. The No Life King could hear the heart beat of the girl rise she looked around and her eyes captured a figure she recognized._

"_Captain?" Her voice was so weak._

"_You are a fool who creates slaves to do his dirty work, a coward and an incompetent incapable of doing anything on your own. You are not worthy of the lowest pits of Hell". Alucard stopped and looked at the priest directly._

"_Just kill him!" The gunshots were heard in the small church the next second. Seras was watching Alucard falling on the floor covered in blood with all his body ruined by the bullets. She felt uneasy. He died because of her. It made her feel sick. _

_Alucard could easily hear what she was thinking. Why wasn`t she worried about her wellbeing if she only got any idea what the scum was willing to do with her she would definitely stop thinking about his wasted long ago life and start panicking not as if Alucard would allow it of course._

"_It looks somebody was all talk". The priest smirked, bringing Seras closer to his body. She was looking at the body in front of her trying to understand how could this happen. Maybe he was a vampire, but he was her only way of getting out of this mess. She never wished anyone to die. She breathed in the air and closed her eyes waiting for her turn. _

'_Thank you, Alucard for trying'. She thought silently. Next second she could feel something strange. She opened her eyes hearing a laugh. She knew that voice too well, but how was that possible?_

"_What?" The priest looked at the body slowly gaining the normal form it had befor entering the church and pulling up. "Oh God"._

"_Shooting me is not doing to do you any good. You need more than guns to stop me!" Alucard smirked showing his long fands._

"_Hurry up and kill him!" Alucard pulled a gun out underneath his red cloak and in few seconds killed all the ghouls in a room._

"_He is not human". Alucard raised an eyebrow hearing her words. _

"_Stop, what are you doing? Both of us are vampires!"_

"_You act more like a cockroach than a proper vampire. Left on your own you would cover the world with fealth". Alucard reloaded his gun and looked directly at the priest. "I can`t stand your kind. You don`t have the self respect to be a vampire, you undead maggot, you barely know what you are. As for me I have my own reasons serving my human master, but that's not a story for trash like you. This fire is a 30 mm explosive rail. A silver cross from Manchester church was melted alloy for the bullets. Prepare yourself for an eternity in Hell!_

_The priest lifted Seras making it hard for the girl to breath. "You have to kill the girl to get to me and I don`t think you can, play thing of the humans". He laughed. "But come now. Humans are less than cattle. Forget your human master. Let me escape or better come with me. We could work together. Don`t you understand? We could be powerful together. Two vampires, two… _

_Alucard looked at Seras. She had so many thought running in her head about the matter. Why wasn`t she terrified like he though she would be. She looked at him directly._

"_Stop it… Are you listening to me?"_

"_Police girl, I am going to fire my gun now. The bullet will rip through your lungs before it hits the maggot vampire's heart". He didn`t break their connection._

"_But wait a minute..." _

"_I know you don`t want to die tonight". His face changed and he smirked. "Do you want to come with me?" Alucard knew to well he could not save her by leaving her human. Sir Integra Hellsing would surely dispose of her and he definitely did not want that at least for now, but he would give her a choice. "I can't force you into this. The decision has to be made on your free will, so make the choice!"_

"_Yes". Seras had no hesitation. She closed her eyes again preparing herself mentally for what was going to happen. Alucard smiled somehow he knew she would not reject him. The girl wanted to live so badly she would do anything. Alucard shot the gun hearing hear gasp of pain. The priest disappeared in seconds._

_He came closer to were Seras lay. He never imagined she would be so strong not to make any sound of pain, but she looked so broken. Her blood soaked the floor under her. It had a strange scent. Alucard wanted to sunk his fangs inside her flesh at once, but he stopped. He would not ever harm her. Seras was stronger than he gave her credit for. One day she would become a powerful vampire and definitely her self-control would be out of his reach. He lowered himself to her._

"_Alu…card". She tried to speak, but more blood came out of her mouth. He felt the urge to kiss hear feeling her warm blood mixing with him, but he stopped himself._

"_Remember that the choice was always yours, police girl" He licked the blood line coming out of her mouth, he could feel this simple action making his whole body warm with a need for that girl__. How was that possible? Her blue eyes never left him. Alucard smirked. "This is the where you supposed to close your eyes". He never would imagine the next thing that she did. Seras smiled warmly. She sure was different if she could make him surprised after centuries of life. Seras only let her guard down and let her eye close when Alucard bit her._

_Alucard opened his eyes. He remembered the day to well. That was the time he acknowledged the girl. He would never have thought that he would fall in love with her. He smirked reaching to the place she had bit him._

"_You still have a long way to go before you can control the power you have obtained, police girl, but I am looking forward to see how you will do"._

* * *

_**Emmm... well it is done, but I don`t really know what you will think about it. But I am still short on reviews so they are more than welcome) And if there will be some interest I will definitly give you a chapter in a few days, but if not...)))**_

_**I know, I AM BAD))))**_

**Yours,**

**BuzzWire**


	7. Dark Salvation VI

**First of all I want to dedicate this chapter to my best friend who said that if I would not continue she would kill me) **

**Also I wanted to thank you all for the reviews because they mean a world to mean and make me believe that one day I would write my own book and someone would like it! So thank you very much. I wish you all the best in everything!**

**Now with the good news: I have wrote my diploma work and that means that I would upload the chapters much faster and they will be becoming longer in time)**

**Yours,**

**Buzzwire**

* * *

**Dark Salvation VI**

_She slowly made her way to the hall where Integra was waiting for her return. Seras stopped and leaned against the wall felling the painful burning in her stomach. Her knees were not able to hold the weight of her small form and she fell on the cold floor pulling the arms around her waist. The pain made her want to scream but she bit down her arm and killed the sound in her throat. She begged for it to stop but it got worse with each passing second. The warm blood ran down her arm covering the stoned floor below her body. Seras felt weak almost losing any sense of reality but the picture of a young dyeing men in the hall made her stand up and make the last few steps to the door. She looked back and gasped the blood was slowly running in the direction of Alucard's dark asylum. Was it denying her? Maybe she was not worthy of his blood? Seras pushed the thoughts aside and pulled on the door-handle._

_She saw sir Hellsing's face change and she smirked looking at her with an evident victory. The woman in front of Seras knew what she wanted and how to get it. Integra could easily see how much painful the turn was for the young vampire. _

"_Good girl. Now come here". Integra watched Seras slowly making her way closer and stopping right next to her. The elder woman took a poniard and split her palm feeling the goblet with her own blood. "Drink this". Seras obeyed without saying anything. The blood made her pain ease and she breathed in the air without feeling all of her body burn with pain. She did not listen to any Latin words Integra was reading or did she mind when her arm was opened with the same sharp dagger Integra used on herself. The whole ritual did not catch her interest as she was concentrated on the changes that she felt. Everything she knew was changing: she heard the running of the blood in all of the humans in the hall, a weak breathing of the boy lying on the floor and finally she felt her heart stopping as if she died. It stilled together with her own feelings. Seras no longer cared for the person she was a minute ago so desperate to save or for the older vampire she was in love with. She felt empty, uninterested and dead. "You can turn the boy now". The words made her come back to reality and she caught the eyes of her new human master that she would in time replace._

_Seras approached the body and sat down to lean to his neck. She felt him getting weaker with each passing second. His blood did not make any interest for her as though blood itself has lost the attractiveness for the newly born. The need to save his life had faded with her former self but she would nevertheless save his life because she risked her wellbeing for this human. His taste was plain it did not awaken any desires as Alucard's blood did, but her former master's blood felt like a poison in her body while the boy's helped her to regain her composure. She pulled away and set him on the floor. Integra was long gone with the others and the hall was dark and empty portraying the loneliness that filed her heart. _

"_Where am I?" The question made Seras turn and look at the young man who was staring straight at her._

"_Welcome to Hellsing organization, Ian". She sadly smiled at him seeing how painfully similar the situation looked for her. If there would be a chance for this not to happen to him Seras would do anything. The picture of a younger Ian in the terrible place she had saved him from reminded her of itself. His turn would make the memory come back in time. She could feel him getting more worried but he was silent patiently looking at her. _

"_I can't explain this strange feeling, but my throat is burning and I can't even breathe". Ian looked at Seras with plead not entirely understanding what he was asking for but somehow knowing that she did. "Master, please". The last two words made her snap out of her strange state and she remembered that he was her responsibility now._

"_Follow me". _

_The way to her room was made in silence, but Seras could easily read his mind. Ian was afraid and lost in his former life troubles as if they would matter. Seras sadly smiled when he thought of her as his master. She was the same when she was turned by Alucard. She opened the door and took the blood bag from the table giving the substance to Ian who nearly dropped it with shock._

"_What the hell are you expecting me to do with this thing?" His newly red eyes looked at her with confusion and suspicion. She took him by the shoulder and led him to the mirror._

"_Ian, I know this would sound impossible for you, but you are a vampire now. To survive we drink blood and you will drink it or die". As the words left her mouth Ian could see his red eyes and fangs slowly growing. He tried to get away from her, but she caught his second shoulder. "I never wanted this to happen at the first place, but it you are against living I can end your life here and now". She knew too well she was bluffing. Seras was never capable of killing a person who was innocent and the young man suffered enough for one day._

"_Why me?" His last words made her heart hurt even more. She accurately took his arm in her small ones and sat him down on one of the chairs. She could see the weight of reality slowly making the picture form in his mind. Ian hid his face with one arm waiting for her to answer to the question that was a mystery for the life itself. Seras only squeezed his hand and let go moving away._

"_I…" She took a moment to think over the words. "…want to believe that one day I would answer this question for both of us, Ian. Please, drink. I know it seems insane because believe me I've been there and I have starved myself to the point my former master said that if I won't drink he would dispose of me. I hope I would never come to that again but I want you to understand that the more you resist the harder it gets". She watched him slowly opening the bag with shaking hands._

_Ian captured her eyes with his. "Tell me more…"_

_Seras looked at the young men lying asleep in her bed and smiled warmly remembering him as a boy. His silver hair did not get darker over the years and the smooth beautiful features became more masculine. She smirked thinking how did that cutie end up a virgin in his age, but her example made Seras fell uncomfortable to judge him. The questions he had asked her were endless as if he was writing a textbook on 'vampireology'. She was never that curious about everything. Seras took the empty blood bag and threw it out turning to make a final look on her fledgling. Seras could sense the presence of Alucard behind her door and was only extending the time she would come out. The opened door only confirmed her senses as Alucard was standing on the right from her door with his hat hiding his expression._

"_Didn't I say that I would come later?" She stood in front of him waiting to see what emotion he wore._

"_I felt a newly born so it was logical that I've became curious…" He lifted his eyes to catch hers. "…did not see this coming". Alucard was intensively looking at Seras._

"_You know too well that I did not have any choice, Alucard". She was getting mad with his arrogance. _

"_Fine, but I will tell you this. If he ever stands between you and me I will make you feel sorry for turning him". His smile was so dark that Seras knew too well Alucard was serious. It was remarkable how he still made her feel so powerless in front of him. She turned her face to hide the evident fact. She made a small smile and looked at him kindly to ease the building pressure._

"_I don't know either to be happy because you are jealous or to worry about my fledgling". She made a few steps closer almost touching him. "However I'm more thrilled with the first to care for the second". Seras returned the stare with the same intensity but adding a light color of passion. She licked her lips and dropped her gaze on his. "Care to continue your menace?" _

_It took him only a second to throw her back against the wall and sink his fangs deep inside her throat. Seras gasped with pain trying to push Alucard away. She could sense his strong anger but the reason was too unclear. The younger vampire opened her lips to speak but nothing but more blood came out. That made Alucard level with her and capture her small lips with his licking the blood line._

"_Never try to manipulate me, Seras". As her name left his mouth Alucard was gone living her with a deep painful wound not only outside but inside her heart as well. She never aimed to use him or anything. Alucard got it all wrong and scared her. Seras made a few steps back and forth to regain control of herself. The only thing she wanted for now is to speak to him normally. She breathed in and went the direction he had gone. _

_The heavy door of his asylum made a creak when she entered. He was sitting on his chair holding a glass of blood accurately spinning the liquid. Alucard's eyes watched her as she made her way to stand next to him. For a moment she hesitated feeling the anger inside her former master._

"_Didn't I make it clear that I do not wish to see you now?" His voice was too cold. Seras felt a shiver run down her spine. _

"_You did…" She was lost in thoughts finding the right words. _

"_Then why are you still here?" He was behind her whispering the words so that Seras could feel his breath on her neck. His coldness made her mind scream with pain. Her entire being protested to ever see Alucard act that way toward her. The tears were so willing to show themselves that she had to make herself stop thinking about the situation._

"_I won't leave until we speak normally!" She turned and looked straight at him. For a second she saw him give in but the mask of anger came back with new force. He sat on the chair and took the glass in his hand. She though over what she could do and the words just simply slipped out. "The one that is manipulative here is you! First, you turn me making it seem that it was my choice, than you laugh at me and humiliate me, after you say that you actually have feeling for me and now you push me away just because I wanted you to cool down. I may have not lived for centuries and gone through things that you did but at least I don't make myself miserable all the time by pushing away anyone who cares about me. Hell with it, hell with you! I don't care really, enough, you make problems appear of thin air! I'm sick of it!" Seras did not look at him she walked to the door feeling a dark aura growing behind her. She turned to find him just inches away from her. "Yes, right, you can only use violence to make your point, bravo!"_

"_Quite the contrary, Seras". She felt herself as a toy in his arms. The younger vampire made a few steps back to be pressed against the door. Her mind screamed with different suggestions how she had to act but her body could not move. "So the kitten does have claws". Alucard smirked capturing her chin with his gloved fingers. "I am manipulative, Seras but isn't it exactly what makes me who I am". Shivers run down her back. His voice was low and seductive and his red eyes shone with passion. Seras could feel her knees betraying her but he caught her just in time. Alucard smirked and the entire dark aura subsided in seconds. She felt her senses losing up the worry._

"_This is unfair". Her voice was only a whisper as her eyes closed and she could only hear the footsteps of her lover. "You have too much power over me to resist"._

_Seras heard his laugh and lazily opened her eyes to see herself on his lap. Alucard took a sip and smiled at her. "My blood had not fully changed you yet so before that happens I can use whatever I want on you". He sat the glass on the table and took a lock of her long blond hair gently playing with it._

"_I can understand your sick point knowing who you are and all but I did not have to make me feel so weak". Seras no longer could make her eyes stay open. She felt his hand running down her neck making her feel desire for him._

_She felt him move and a hot breath touched her ear. "I am not the one to blame here. You need rest for the change". Seras felt his hand moving down her stomach and a silent moan escaped her lips._

"_I hope you would not take advantage of the current situation?" She opened one eye to see him smiling at her._

"_I haven't decided yet". He kissed her lips and she answered weakly to his touch. Alucard was right her body was so feeble but he still could awaken the need she felt for him. She opened her eyes and smiled at him the last time before the night and tiredness took over her mind and body._

_Alucard took the glass of blood and emptied it looking at the girls sleeping in his hands. Seras looked so fragile that he felt ashamed for hurting her but that seductiveness in her made him lose himself for a moment and he did not want to take her there in the passage. He simply distanced himself that way but she came to him. The idea of taking her now melted as see felt asleep in his arms. No one ever had done that before. Alucard never would allow that to happen but this girl was much more than a single night stand or a few years of toying. He cared for her and wanted to show how much she meant for him. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes. _

_

* * *

_

**As usual reviews are more than welcome!**


End file.
